farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Valerie Cortez
Valerie Cortez, also known as Val, is one of the main characters in Far Cry Instincts. Far Cry Instincts Posing as a reporter researching old World War 2 wreckage, Val Cortez hired Jack Carver to take her to the mysterious island of Jacutan. At the beginning of the game, Val rented one of Jack's water scooters to explore the island by herself under the pretense of finding the island's old military gun placements. Jack's boat the Lady Karma was later attacked by Colonel Richard Crowe's mercenary army, leaving Jack no choice but to survive in the hostile island. Jack comes into contact with Harland Doyle, who explains Val is a licensed helicopter pilot that could fly them out of the island. Jack goes off to find Val only to discover Val was taken captive by Crowe. After Jack destroys the mercenaries' armory, Jack finds Val being held hostage in Crowe's helicopter and Crowe coerces Jack to follow them to his HQ. Val managed to escape however and was pinned down at the boat docks, during which Jack caught up to her and helped snipe her pursuers. While Val escaped, Crowe managed to tranquilize Jack and captured him. Jack Carver was later administered Dr. George Krieger's experimental serum which gave Jack long lost genetic physical abilities. Using his new found strength, Jack managed to escape his jailers but was notified by Doyle that his evolutionary abilities was being controlled by Krieger through a regulatory implant and could possibly kill Jack using the implant's high frequency counter measures. Jack got into contact with Val again during his escape and decided to regroup in a rain forest. Jack finds Val dispatching a mercenary camp with military expertise, revealing her reporter background was just a cover. Val tells Jack her mission was to extract Doyle, but she is also concerned about Krieger's nefarious machinations. Val told Jack that Crowe confiscated her encrypted pocket PC, which contains sensitive information that could endanger both Doyle and Jack; thus she tasked Jack to retrieve it. Val and Doyle later regrouped with Jack at Krieger's research laboratory on the island. Val bribed one of Krieger's doctors, Dr. Raditch, so that they can surgically extract Jack's regulating implant; after which, Doyle instructed Jack to escape the facility with Val. Jack awakens to find himself in the middle of a rampage after the operation however, with Doyle and Val nowhere to be found and Crowe and his men causing mayhem on the base. Jack fought his way out of the base and later finds Val arguing with Dr. Raditch over a supposed betrayal concerning Raditch's efforts to secure some "insurance" for himself; which culminated in Jack witnessing Val killing Raditch. When Jack confronts Val, Val states that Raditch was attempting to run off with some of Krieger's serums and was planning to sell them on the black market. Val and Jack worked together to infiltrate one of the mercenaries' security offices so they can locate Doyle. Val and Jack managed to breach the facility and was contacted by Dr. Krieger on the facility's monitor screens. Dr. Krieger offers to cure Jack of the serum's effects if they dispose of Colonel Crowe who Krieger claims ran off with restricted materials and is holding Doyle captive. Jack refused the deal however, sensing Krieger was tricking him and decided to go after Crowe and rescue Doyle, while Val remained in the security facility to feed Jack intel. After Jack rescued Doyle, killed Crowe, and confronted Krieger, Val flies Doyle and Jack out of the island with a commandeered helicopter. Jack insists that Val owes him a boat, to which Val responds that she is sure the tax payers will happily pay for one out of the national parks budget. Doyle has a better idea and slides Jack a case, which Jack opens and chuckles after seeing the contents. Category:Far Cry Instincts Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Far Cry Instincts: Predator Characters Category:Allies